Talk:Atlantean War of Independence
Since Louis XVI of France is "young and fresh on the throne", and since this is HT, I'm willing to bet 1775 is the beginning of the war. TR 07:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Could be. Did the 7YW end on schedule in OA? Because characters refer to the war as ending roughly a dozen years earlier. Jelay14 07:41, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hard to tell, since it evidentally didn't start on schedule in the Western Hemisphere. Events in Atlantis were more directly tied to Europe, rather than things starting in North America (1754), and then getting folded into a larger European conflict two years later (1756) as in OTL. TR 07:45, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Looks like the war in Europe started on schedule, and it spreading to Atlantis not long after. It also looks like it wasn't waged for very long in Atlantis, either, so either the world war ended at roughly the same time or a number of years passed between the fall of that French fortress and the Treaty of Paris, and the book didn't give me the impression that it was the latter. Jelay14 08:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::A gap of time between fall of France and global peace does tend to follow OTL (fighing in North Am ended with Quebec), but you're right, HT doesn't leave the reader with the sense that much time was between the end of the fighting and the peace. ::::The only concrete way we have of marking time in that last volume is the reference to George III of Britain. His being on the throne suggests that some part of that story takes place after 1760. TR 17:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::It's possible that the 7YW began in Terranova, spread to Europe, and took its time getting to Atlantis. Atlantis is more nearly an America analog at this point but it's not the main focus of European colonization of the Western Hemisphere. Turtle Fan 15:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Possible, but Roland Kersauzon actually says that France it at war with Prussia, and Britain has sided with Prussia. That implies things started poppping in Europe first, then moved West. If they were already at war in Terranova, I'd think we'd have heard about it. TR 16:56, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Maybe the French and Austrians had been at war with the Prussians for a while and the British were brought in on the Prussian side later, which turned the tide of the war. That's the best explanation I can come up with for why the war had been going on for years before suddenly starting to become resolved very quickly. Turtle Fan 03:03, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I had the impression that it started in Europe, then news spread to Atlantis, then soon afterward colonial war broke out. Within 3-5 months of the outbreak of war in Europe. Jelay14 07:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I had the same impression. The opening pages of that story aren't that ambiguous. It's the rest of the story's timeframe that is unclear. TR 15:26, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::If so then Seven Years' War is an inappropriate name. The Atlantean war seemed to last maybe two years tops, with a global peace called not at all long after. Turtle Fan 15:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :I went back and reviewed OA a bit. One of characters refers to "the fighting in Europe", so it started in Europe. The choice of words suggests that the War in Europe was going on a little while before it spread to Atlantis. TR 18:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::That was my impression. And didn't a British character describe their role as "helping Frederick the Great," or am I confusing something? ::You know, the colonization of Atlantis beginning in the fifteenth century, rather than the sixteenth for Spain and Portugal and the seventeenth for Britain and the rest, seems to have incredibly little impact on European history. In fact it did nothing but give Henry VI a convenient dumping ground for Richard Neville. Same unifications (England taking the lead in the amalgamation of Britain, Brittany being absorbed by France, the Basques by Spain), same dynastic successions, same religious conflicts (the English Reformation coming "a lifetime after" the founding of New Hastings suggests 1530 or thereabouts, and that plus the fact that the Tudors ruled, well--) with the same resolutions, same wars with the same battles (Red Rodney got the idea of the fireships from the battle between Howard and Medina-Sidonia). England, Brittany, and Basque as colonial powers in the fifteenth century should have given them some prestige and strength with which they could counter-weigh France, Spain, and Portugal in this era. ::Also I wonder what ever became of Columbus. The fact that the Spanish and Portugese were late to the game in discovering the New World would spare Europe their conflict over who got what parts thereof as proclaimed by the Borgias. Turtle Fan 19:30, 5 December 2008 (UTC)